battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Objects
Objects are various sentient items with limbs and/or faces that are the main species and characters in the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series and some other object shows. They roam Goiky as the main species that inhabit it. Objects are very social, as they make friends and enemies. Objects can be based on synthetic, organic, or refined items. Objects are seemingly inclined to challenges and valor, often partaking in competitions, but only for prizes. They could also be referred to as "people". Note that objects and items are extremely different—objects are alive, while items are inanimate. For example, Taco is alive, but the item known as a taco is inanimate. Appearance Objects are generally household items that are anthropomorphized or the act of humanizing them with human feelings and emotions. Objects generally have 2 black feet that are semi-ovals with flat bottoms. Some objects have arms and hands, and the hands are generally black spheres, though they can grow fingers and retract them at any time given. According to Pin, from Golf Ball in "Welcome Back", the color pigment of an object and their limbs have the same chemical structure. This is how Pin got her limbs back. Objects also have black (sometimes white if the object is a dark color) eyes and mouths. The eyes are (usually) black (or white) ovals. Objects also have eyebrows, but they simply appear when needed, generally to convey their emotion to each other or the viewers. Behavior All objects in Battle for Dream Island are usually competitive and are very social. Some objects form groups called alliances that they become friends in. Objects all have eyes, mouths, often limbs, and the ability to speak (besides Teardrop). While most objects in the series are known to speak English, some characters speak other languages (e.g. Dora speaking "Spanish"), but they are not objects. Objects also exhibit physically behavior mimicking humans and other organic organisms, such as sweating, breathing, blushing, relieving themselves, hunger, crying, and bruising. Objects hold their source of being, such as oxygen, gardeners, trees, and certain factories, to some degree of respect, as they typically call upon these idols where humans would refer to their god. Diet Objects appear to consume many sweet things, such as cakes, gumdrops, and Yoyleberries (which likely have a sweet taste). Although sugary things appear to be the primary source of sustenance, objects appear to be omnivorous, being able to consume meat, fish, nuts, and fruit. They even appear to be able to consume each other, though doing such a thing is called out as cannibalism. For example, in "Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI!", Bottle and everyone else ate Cake (the character). However, it seems that at least some do not require food and water to survive. Non-objects Some contestants in Battle for Dream Island are similar to objects but are not true objects. They are called "non-objects". The following characters are technically non-objects: * Yellow Face * David * Dora * Roboty * Black Hole * Robot Flower References Category:Concepts Category:Species Category:Articles with featured videos